


When the rain gets wetter

by starfiresky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: than the rivers of the heart.daisuga / fuffly / m/m





	When the rain gets wetter

They were the two best friends anyone could ever have. At least that's what they always said to Suga.

Sawamura Daichi had been his best friend since he'd stepped into that school in his first year of high school. Daichi was a nice guy, so of course it would help the lost freshman who had moved inland to the big city. Which was pretty cool at first. Suga really needed someone to help with the class schedules and the location of the rooms where they took classes. What your friend did very well, though.

But Suga had always been a boy who liked attention. And all the attention he received from his new friend was very good to him. Sometimes even warmed his heart.

Daichi always called him for any activity he did out of school, whether to go to the restaurant with the team after training (he was a great volleyball player), or just "You know, take some air in the park... nothing too much. "

But for Suga it started to be more. Increasingly, it was more.

The cinemas, the restaurants, the schoolwork they did together, the drills that Suga watched from the bleachers, the championships, the parties of the gang, and every little detail of that relationship... contributed to what he was going to do now.

Suga was waiting for him at the school gate, while the heavy rain kept falling like a waterfall from the gray sky. It was autumn, so he was not expecting the weather to be that way.

The lessons were over, and it was time to go home. Suga had an anxiety in his heart that could consume his whole. He was so nervous. He could lose everything and did not want that to happen. Daichi was his best friend in the whole world.

But as soon as the dark-haired boy smiled from inside the school, Suga just forgot everything. They opened a silly smile as they always did, and soon Koushi was under the embrace of the taller.

"I hope you have an umbrella. I didn’t think it would rain, so I left mine at home." Suga said with abshment. Daichi laughed weakly, taking the coveted object out of his purse.

He was lucky enough to be so forewarned.

"Even if it was not raining you would not bring the umbrella, Su. You're a hollow head." The brunette messed his hair in a joke.

Suga blushed, looking down with abshment again. He thought he could win the foolish heart, but he was mistaken. He was much stronger than himself.

"Alright, idiot. Let's just go..." He walked in the hope that Daichi would follow him, but the other still stood looking at him with a smile.

"Wait there, hurried. I have to open the umbrella." The brunette opened a transparent umbrella, his cloak not as large as Koushi had expected. Damn it. It was not going to work very well.

"Let's go now." Sawamura pulled him, entwining both arms like children playing marriage.

How ironic.

They walked for a few seconds without Suga saying anything. He was still very focused on the situation, which perhaps, would change from water to wine.

Suga was not so brave now that de was staring at Daichi by his side, his scent of sweet-smelling soap soaking to Koushi senses. Surely he had trained today. This was the most fragrant soap that had ever laid his nose, and it belonged entirely to him.

"You... you did not have to take me home in the rain. You’ll end up getting wet and catching the flu. If compromise the championship, I'll be very sad about it." The brunette looked at him, confused.

"Why are you saying this? I always took you home." That was not the point!

"Yes, but... it's raining today. And you have a championship on Saturday. You can not catch the flu." The other grinned.

"Are you worried about me, Sugawara? You're really cute." Suga rolled his eyes.

"Forget... you do not really understand." Oh, It was diverting from what really mattered.

How could he be so dumb?

"What you mean? I'm praising you." The rain was still pouring down and they were turning the block from Koushi’s street.

The boy started to feel a lot more nervous than before. His hands were sweating, and his heart was racing as the stomach turned upside down. It looked like an organs dance inside him, where everyone danced to the rhythm of nervousness.

Daichi tightened his grip, forcing himself into the umbrella. Much of the shoulders were wet, and the bag, probably soaked. He practically put all the protection on Suga, without even calling himself. It was crazy. It was so Daichi.

"What did I tell you, idiot? Look at your sleeve." He did not even pay attention, just grinning back down at the lowest.

"Swear me all you want, Su. You're still going to be Mr. Dramatic among us." The blonde frowned.

"Not true." They were already at the side of Suga's house, in front of the pointed grille gate.

It was now or never. The boy started to get a little more nervous than before. He opened the gate, striding through the high rail. Daichi made an extra effort with his arm, flexing upward. All Suga saw was his muscles in evidence from the wet shirt.

"You... want to come in and change your shirt? I can lend you one." Daichi shook his head as he led him in to the door of the small house Suga shared with his mother and younger brother.

"No need." He leaned against the doorframe, while the other moved the keys. "Su... you... uh, are you coming on Saturday? Right?" Sawamura was hesitant, which caught Suga's attention.

"Of course. Why?" Daichi looked down at the floor as he held the transparent umbrella firmly with fingers tightened.

"W-well is that ... uh, the last time you got lucky for the team. You know, it's good to have you there. Twisting in the bleachers." Suga's smile was automatic.

The blonde reached for the umbrella Daichi held, closing it. The dark-haired man was paralyzed, his gaze locked on him. Suga made the movements slowly as if he had all the time in the world. His hands came down to Daichi’s with a comforting grip, giving him all the courage he had to make that rainy day a little better. At least he hoped so.

"Daichi..." The voice was low, almost whispering.

"Yes...?" He asked carefully, reflecting his tone.

His eyes were so brown now that Suga felt he could sink there and never come back. He really liked his eyes. And his mouth, arms and chest. But mostly, Suga loved his embraces. To feel warm and welcomed by him, like a warm blanket in the winter.

The brunette was still waiting for him to say what he had to say, but Suga did not know if he really wanted to hear. He would have to risk a lot at that moment, and wondered if it was worth it ...

"Daichi I... I have to tell you something for a while now." Sawamura sucked in a breath, drawing closer to Suga.

They were so close that they could almost glue one to the other, as if the energy between them was one. Suga was feeling all the heat he wanted to feel.

"I-I really like to be your friend, but..." The other did not blink. He looked at him as if it were the rarest diamond before his eyes. And that was what encouraged him to finish. "But I guess, it's been a while since this is not been working." That confused him.

"Su... what are you telling me?"

"I do not want to be your friend anymore." Daichi pulled away suddenly.

He looked at Suga as if he had just ripped out his heart. The cruelest of betrayals.

It was not long before the eyes joined the speckled drops of rain on his face. They were as one, and Daichi felt that somehow they were leaving together. And together, they took their happiness with them.

He gathered all the courage he could muster to question:

"W-what do you mean? I thought we were friends! I thought you were my friend... I thought..." Sawamura did not speak anymore, he just saw everything blurred by the thick tears that came from his eyes.

"Not. I can not be your friend anymore. I... I need something else. And I do not know if you can give it to me, Dai-chan. "

Daichi ran to hug him. The big, cold arms wrapped Suga in a frosty hug. It was like hugging an iceberg. Which contrasted directly with the heat that the brunette emanated in his actions. He had always been very loving and affectionate to him and at that moment it was no different.

Daichi held him with such fear and appreciation that Suga began to feel bad. Even though his dominant sentiment was still fear. He was afraid of losing him. He was afraid of rejection. Or worse: He was afraid Daichi would feel disgust for loving him so much.

He did not know what to say. He did not know what to think.

So he just decided to follow his heart.

He squeezed closer into the embrace of the taller, and whispered the four words in his ear.

"I'm in love with you." The other stepped away at once, wide-eyed.

"What did you say?"

"Said I'm in love with you. I love you, Daichi Sawamura. I've loved you since you showed me the school the first time I stepped in here, because you knew no one cared. I've loved you since when you called me to go out to all the restaurants in town, because you wanted me to eat my favorite dish in them all, and then I'd have my favorite of the favorite. "Suga smiled big with the memories, your memory and heart. "I love you since when you celebrated with me your victories in volleyball, but also cried your defeats. I have loved you since when you decided to take me home every day, and even today, in the rain, that wet a good part of your shirt. I love every detail, every imperfection and stubbornness of you. I love you completely. I love you." Daichi barely waited for him to finish pulling him into an urgent kiss.

Tongues clattered, and tears began to flow. Each time Daichi kissed him, Suga felt his warmth, warming his heart by the warm kiss. His hands tightened around his waist, while Suga clasped his neck with him.

They were exchanging not only caresses but also the love that had been stuck in the throat. It was hot. It was wet. It tasted like rain with salt. But still, it was what he had waited for so long.

"I love you so much, Suga. So much, so much..."He kept repeating the word, intercalating with kisses all over the face of the lower one.

Suga thought he would never be so lucky in life again. Probably that would be the first and last time something would work out for him. He was cheering to not to, but if that never happen before, he would never regret to waste his luck on Daichi. Especially for kissing in the rain like a cliché of great love movies.

And right in the thick of the rain, there were tears, there were drops, and there was a shelter. A shelter that covered them from the torrential water that fell, but also a shelter for Suga, who had his love accepted by the boy he had loved since when there were no umbrellas to keep at the station.


End file.
